Along Came the baby
by Stupid kyon
Summary: It's senior year and Kagome is more than excited. She had a great boyfriend, great friends, what could possibly go wrong? One mistake is made, making true feelings come to light, and shocking truths discovered....
1. Back to school

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…..

Along came the baby

I-Back to School

'Ugh! What to wear?!' Kagome Higurashi thought angrily as she stood in her walk-in closet trying to decide what to wear. 'Inuyasha will be here any moment and I'm not even dressed yet!' Today was the first day of the best year of her life, she had to be presentable!

Suddenly an idea popped in her mind. She rushed to her shirt drawer and picked out a hot pink short sleeved collar shirt that buttoned down to her chest. She then rushed to her skirt drawer and picked out a khaki short pleated mini skirt, then finally went into her closet and picked out some beautiful hot pink open toe stiletto heeled pumps with the strap around the ankle.

'I'm gonna be so freakin' cute today!!' she thought getting dressed. She quickly applied some hot pink eye shadow and clear lip gloss. She then added some mousse to her hair giving her a sexy wet-n-wavy look.

Glancing in her tall floor mirror, she decided she looked fabulous, and preceded to gather her big hot pink Coach purse and her small black Tinkerbell drawstring book bag.

She made her way to the kitchen to get a bite to eat, only to be greeted with her mother already in there.

Shishiko Higurashi, Kagome's greatest enemy. Although the middle-aged woman gave off a rather homey, motherly feint, the woman was callous, and distant with her children, mostly Kagome.

The two never got along, an argument between them was daily.

"Good morning, mom," Kagome said stiffly. Her mom sat sipping on some coffee. "Kagome, you look like you're going to the corner," she said.

'Talk about being blunt,' Kagome thought.

"Why can't you be more presentable, Isuzu always dresses adequately and she dresses for success. You however-"

"Whatever mom. I bet Isuzu's already at school looking like a complete trash whore, but I forgot, the world is just perfect when she's around," Kagome spat. Isuzu Minagawa, Kagome's second worst enemy, and her cousin although the two could be twins.

They were both roughly the same age, being two days apart- Kagome being older- and never got along. Kagome's mom would constantly compare the two.

Kagome let out a disgusted huff as she heard honking outside. Grabbing a Starbuck's iced coffee, she rushed out the door.

(Outside)

'God, what's taking her so long!!' Inuyasha Namoi's mind screamed. He waited most impatiently for his girlfriend to walk out the door.

'Kagome…' She was as close to perfect as could be, and everyday he thanked God that she was his.

The two had been together for three years, having started their relationship the summer before tenth grade. Inuyasha sighed. Here they were, their first day being seniors, still together.

He noticed Kagome walk out her front door. Poking his head out of his black Chevy Avalanche, he yelled, "IT'S ABOUT TIME!!"

Kagome sent him a small apologetic smile and adjusted her book bag on her back. Inuyasha frowned.

'She must have argued with her mom again,' he thought, but the thought came to a quick end when he saw the slow, seductive walk his girlfriend was doing.

Her silky black locks seem to bounce with every step she took, and her outfit……Inuyasha swallowed hard. He could feel himself get excited.

He poked his head out the window again. "YOU'RE A FUCKIN' TEASE YOU KNOW THAT?!" he yelled once again.

Kagome giggled but didn't slow her saunter. When she reached his big truck, she was greeted by a scowl. "Thought that was funny wench?" he growled.

Kagome smirked. "Hilarious dog-boy…good morning to you too," she countered. He leaned in and gave her a quick and chaste kiss on the lips, but Kagome had other plans.

She quickly deepened the kiss, dipping her tongue into his mouth. Inuyasha gave no resistance, as their tongues battled for dominance. Inuyasha growled softly, she wanted to play? Game on.

Grabbing her face between his calloused hands, he deepened the kiss more, causing Kagome to moan low in her throat. He ravaged her mouth slowly, savoring the taste of her tongue. It took enormous will to pull away.

But then he did anyway. Kagome whimpered at the loss. "Wha- What the hell Yash?" she protested. He smirked. "Consider that payback," he said.

Kagome crossed her arms and pouted as he put his truck in reverse and backed out her driveway. Inuyasha saw out of the corner of her eyes the cute pout on Kagome's slightly swollen lips and resisted the urge to kiss them again.

"So, what did you guys argue about this time?" he asked. Kagome huffed and crossed her legs. "Isuzu, what else?" she snapped.

Then realization dawned on her. "Wait, how did you know?" she asked. Inuyasha sighed. "I know you pretty well Kags. Don't worry about it, ok?" he said. Kagome nodded.

They remained silent for the rest of the ride, until they pulled up to a huge school ten minutes later. An instant smile grazed Kagome's lips as she stared at the school with recognition.

Inuyasha parked, and he and Kagome stepped out. The students of Yamagashi High were outside, reuniting with friends and talking about summer breaks.

"Another year," Inuyasha sighed. Kagome smiled brightly. "Our last," she reminded, then got a good look at her boyfriend's outfit.

He wore a simple black and red striped Polo shirt, baggy black Dickie shorts, and fresh black and red Kicks.

Kagome sighed. Her boyfriend was the very definition of FINE. So wrapped up in her thoughts and staring, she didn't notice him staring back at her, smirking.

"Like what you see?" he asked. Kagome smiled seductively. "I can show you how much if we hop back in your truck and disappear until lunch," she suggested.

Inuyasha laughed. "As tempting as that sounds, don't we have some friends to find?" he asked. Kagome's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! Onwards, my handsome hanyou, our companions await our arrival!" Kagome joked, imitating a medieval knight.

Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head. "My girlfriend is just a regular goofball," he muttered. Kagome gave him a toothy grin and took his hand as they looked around for their friends.

"Inu, I don't see Sango, Miroku, Ayame, or Kouga anywhere!" Kagome protested. Inuyasha kept looking. "They could be inside," he said.

Kagome was about to give up when she noticed a boy with shoulder length black hair pulled into a rat tail talking to a girl with chestnut brown hair.

"Found him Yash!" she cheered, pointing to his best friend. Inuyasha smiled, then frowned. "Who's that girl?" he asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I dunno, but Sango's gonna be PISSED," she commented as the two made their way over to the two teens.

"Miroku!" she called. Upon hearing his name, Miroku looked up and smiled, then motioned for them to come.

"Where's Sango? You know she's gonna be pissed when she sees you talking to another girl, Miro," Kagome chastised when her and Inuyasha reached them.

The girl turned around and Kagome gasped. "Sango?!" she demanded. The girl smiled and gave Kagome a tight hug.

"Oh my God, you dyed your hair?!" Kagome was shocked. Sango Taijiya was and has been one of Kagome's best friends. No-nonsense, and a fighter, Sango's quick temper frightened some people, but once they got to know her, they realized she was one of the coolest people at Gashi High.

Her usually black/brown hair was dyed a bright brown. "Yep, I dyed it. I can't believe you didn't recognize me! Good looking out though, at least I know you'll keep Miroku in check when I'm not around," she said sending her boyfriend a smug look.

"Miro! Long time no see!" Inuyasha said to his best friend. Miroku smirked. "Yeah, been busy. Where did YOU disappear off to? Sango and I were so bored the last couple of weeks of summer we almost DIED. We couldn't find you two anywhere!" he said.

Sango frowned. "Yeah, what gives?" she demanded. Kagome laughed nervously. "Well you see….what had happened was-" "I took Kagome and we left to Miami, Florida. We chilled on some beaches and had a great time," Inuyasha explained.

Sango's eyes widened. "AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE US?! HOW SELFISH WAS THAT!?" she shrieked.

"It was last minute San-San. You know I would have invite you if I had known," Kagome said. "Besides, I wanted to spend time with Kagome. Get away from the madness," Inuyasha added.

"What madness? You're practically stress-free Richie Rich," Miroku joked. Inuyasha laughed a bit. "Wish that were entirely true Miro," he said.

"Well anyway, have either of you seen Kouga?" Kagome asked expectantly. Both Sango and Miroku shook their heads. Kagome sighed in disappointment.

"He's probably not even here yet Kagome. You know Kouga, he comes when he gets ready," Sango patted Kagome's back.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Kagome smiled again. The take-in bell rang and the students began shuffling inside the building.

"Did you guys get your schedules?" Kagome asked as the foursome walked the halls. They all nodded and pulled out their papers.

Kagome studied them. "We all have the same homeroom!" she said happily. "Yes!" Sango hissed.

"And with our luck we got Myouga, or Totosai. Myouga's got an unhealthy fear of kids and Totosai's so old he lived through the Ice-age," Inuyasha muttered.

The teens roared with laughter. "Yeah, how are you working at a school if you're scared of kids? Teens at that," Miroku said.

Kagome giggled. "Aww, c'mon guys, give Mr. M a break," she said. Sango snorted.

"Remember 9th grade. It was his first year teaching high school and our first year _in_ high school. He wet his pants," she said.

Miroku busted out laughing. "Oh my God that was the funniest thing that ever happened here, I died laughing," he exclaimed.

Kagome shook her head and gave her friends a playfully stern look. When they made it to their class, she peered inside.

"Looks like we got Toto, you guys," she said. Inuyasha nodded as they entered the room. "Not dead yet old man?" he asked the aging teacher.

Totosai was asleep at his desk so he could not hear Inuyasha's abhorrent comment. Inuyasha followed his friends to the back of the classroom where he took a seat at the desk Kagome sat atop of, and placed his head in her lap. Miroku did the same.

"Wow, this will be our last year here guys," Sango said. Miroku nodded. "I still can't believe it. I woke up this morning thinking, 'Damn, this is the first day of my last year in high school,'…its crazy, but this is the year everyone waits for ya know? And when it gets here, you're excited, yet sad." he said solemnly.

"Spoken like a true poet," Sango joked. "Ugh! Where's Kouga?!" Kagome demanded impatiently.

"Right here,"

Kagome's head whipped around at the sound of that deep voice. Her eyes widened in joy and she jumped off her desk and into the arms of a tall boy with long black hair in a ponytail, and blue eyes. He sported a brown, golden brown and black shirt with baggy dark blue jeans and black Nike Airs.

Kagome hugged him tight. "Oh my God, I missed you so much!" she said. Kouga patted her head. "Missed you too, kid."

Kouga and Kagome grew up together, and Kouga being a year older than Kagome made him her 'older brother'. He looked out for her, protected her, and was always there for her like a real brother. The two were very close, the best of friends.

"What took you, you jerk? I was growing impatient," Kagome stated in a playfully angry voice.

"Well, **someone** decided to take forever getting ready," he said.

"Beauty takes time my dear," said a female voice behind him. Kagome's smile widened when she saw Ayame, Kouga's girlfriend of two years.

She was a fiery redhead, with a personality to match. She sported a white midriff top, black capris, and matching stilettos. Her long mane was in two ponytails, and she had a white flower placed in one of them.

"What's up guys?" Kouga said to Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Sango got up and hugged Kouga and Ayame.

"Missed you guys," she said. "Aww….the gang's all together…"

Kagome's face instantly dropped, her whole demeanor darkened. She frowned and turned to see her cousin standing behind her, with her two friends Ky Gomensu and Jazen Ashaji.

Isuzu Minagawa looked almost exactly like her cousin, only her eyes were a darker shade of blue than Kagome's.

Her hair was longer than Kagome's too. They both had petite and curvy bodies, and were the envy of most girls at their school and the object of guys' fantasies.

Isuzu even sported an outfit similar to Kagome's: she wore a red short sleeved collar top, a white mini skirt and some red open toe pumps.

"Isuzu…for what do I owe the 'unpleasant' surprise?" Kagome asked. Isuzu smirked. "I just wanted to see the Scooby Doo gang all together," she said. Ky and Jazen found this to be funny.

"Don't get mad because all guys see you as is an easy screw, and your two 'lackies' talk about you behind your back," Kagome snapped.

Ky glared at Kagome. "We do not talk about Zu-Zu that way," she said. Jazen nodded, "Yeah,"

"Bullshit," Sango said. "Why don't you guys leave. Your presence is damping my good mood," Ayame waved them off.

Isuzu huffed and did an about face. Ky and Jazen followed suit and walked after Isuzu.

"God I hate her," Kagome sat back on the desk, and Inuyasha laid his head back on her lap. She scratched his ears.

"Fuck her, I'm not going to let her bring my mood down. I've been looking forward to this year since I started high school," Sango stated sending a glare in Isuzu's direction.

"Soooooo…Kouga, what did you do this summer?" Kagome asked. He smiled. "Well I-"

"All he did was work out. Although I'm not complaining about the tight abs, I will complain about the lack of quality time he spent with me," Ayame huffed.

Kouga gave her an incredulous look. "What're you talking about? I did spend time with you! We went to Red Lobster!" he protested. Ayame rolled her eyes.

"And I rest my case,"

Kagome giggled. "Um, I hate to break it to ya Pack, but Red Lobster isn't exactly somewhere to GO, as far as quality time with your special someone," she explained. Sango nodded.

Ayame silently thanked her. Kouga scowled. "Everyone doesn't have money like Richie Rich over here," he muttered motioning towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha raised his head a bit. "I'll gladly lend you some when you decide to stop being cheap and take Ayame somewhere worthwhile," he shot back.

Kouga growled. Inuyasha growled back. Friendly rivalry was always there between the two, but it was never serious.

"Ok, so let's see if we have any classes together. The bell is going to ring in a bit," Sango pulled out her schedule once more, as did Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, and Ayame.

She studied them all. "Ok, it looks like we all have fourth period together. Other than that we're all split up. Kouga and I have first and second together. Ayame and Inuyasha have second and third together, and Kagome and Miroku have first and second together," she said.

Kagome smiled. "I just hope this year goes by smoothly. I want my senior year to be the best year of my life," she said. Everyone nodded.

"Let's just hope that nothing bad happens," Inuyasha added.

--

"You sure nobody's home?" Kagome asked her boyfriend. They decided to chill at his house after getting out of school. Inuyasha looked around.

"No, I don't smell Sesshomaru, which means he's at a meeting," he said. Kagome nodded, and followed Inuyasha up his stairs to his room. She sighed contently. Although he was wealthy, Inuyasha didn't live in a mansion. His house was big, but not too big. And he didn't let the fact that he had money go to his head either.

He lived with his older half-brother Sesshomaru, who worked as part-owner of Namoi Industries.

They (finally) reached Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha opened his door, and invited Kagome inside, then went in after her, closing the door behind him.

Once the door was closed, the two immediately threw themselves at each other, kissing hungrily. He pressed her against the wall beside his door, as their lustful kiss continued.

"Fuck wench, you've had me on hard since this morning," he growled lowly, as he nibbled on her neck. Kagome giggled.

"So? You turned me on with that kiss, and left me han…hang…oh God…." Kagome moaned when she felt him slip his hand under her skirt, and into her panties.

"What was that?" Inuyasha smirked and licked her ear, gently rubbing her outer lips. Kagome could do nothing but moan. "Damn," Inuyasha chuckled lightly. "You're wet as hell Kags," he said.

"Ah!" Kagome cried out when he suddenly slipped two fingers between her wet folds. She held onto him tightly as he slowly pumped his fingers into her.

"In..Inu…yasha…" she groaned incoherently, begging him with her eyes to speed the pace, but Inuyasha had other ideas.

He slowed even more, enjoying the look of irritated pleasure on Kagome's face. Kagome growled, and before he could stop her, she reached into his baggy shorts and cupped his length in her soft hands.

Inuyasha hissed, Kagome smirked as she began to pump him lightly. He grabbed her wrist and forced it above her head.

"Not today wench," he said, staring into her stormy blue eyes. His golden orbs darkened considerably, and the beauty took Kagome's breath away. He crushed his lips to hers, taking her in a possessive, aggressive kiss.

Kagome did nothing to stop the loud moan that passes her lips. Inuyasha broke the kiss suddenly, and snatched his shirt off. Kagome did the same, and preceded to take off her skirt.

Inuyasha stared as she stood in her red lacy bra and matching boy short panties. He sucked in a deep breath. She did a 360. "How do I look?" she asked seductively.

He smirked and without saying anything, he shouldered her. "Hey-" she protested but stopped when he dropped her on his bed. "You're asking to get fucked with that on," he said. Kagome laughed.

"Maybe that's why I have it on," she said lowly. Inuyasha growled and did away with his shorts, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

Kagome could feel herself get even wetter at the sight of him. She watched as he took a deep whiff of her, and smirked.

With no warning, he literally ripped her panties off. "Hey! Those were my favorite…" Kagome stopped in mid-sentence when she felt his _there._

"Inuyasha…" she moaned. His kawaii ears twitched, he loved her moans. Wanting to hear more, he lazily dragged his tongue over her clit. Kagome hissed in pleasure, and arched her back off the bed. Inuyasha pushed her back down and grabbed a hold of her thighs.

Kagome grabbed the sheets to his king sized bed, she knew he meant business. He gave her clit long, sensual licks, then pressed and probed. He felt Kagome tense up…he knew what was to come.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed as she came, it was music to his ears. After lapping up the last of her essence, he rose above her, and took of his boxers.

Although a bit spent, Kagome propped herself up by her elbows and smiled. "You got a condom right?" she asked.

Inuyasha gave a quick nod, and walked over to his nightstand. 'I should really organize,' he thought digging through the small drawer.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called impatiently. "Shit," he cursed out loud. "Don't tell me you have no condoms," Kagome scolded. Inuyasha could only nod sheepishly. Kagome cursed under her breath.

"Well, we've never gone raw before Yash, and I'm not on birth control," she stated. "Dammit…" he gave her a look of urgency. Kagome shook her head.

"Too risky," she said. "But Kags…" he whined. "Inuyasha, we can't….as hard as it is we gotta think rationally," Kagome said.

"Fuck bitch, I'm gonna go crazy!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He's yet to get off…the feeling was too much. He wanted Kagome and he wanted her BAD.

He crawled back into the bed with her, and cupped her nether region. "Kagome…." he said lowly.

Kagome moaned as he rubbed. "Inuyasha….stop…" she moaned despite her predicament. "Just this one time ok?" he said.

She remained silent. This was the only time they would go raw….what could happen? Besides, she was still horny as hell….. "Alright," she finally said. Before she's even got the second syllable out he'd was already over her, placing her legs onto his shoulders.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream as he entered her hard and fast. Inuyasha howled at the sensation. 'Condoms really do take away from the pleasure….this is incredible!' he thought.

He pounded into her fast, as he felt his release nearing. Kagome met him thrust for thrust, unable to control her moans.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head…she exploded. "INUYASHA!!" she screamed. Inuyasha grunted as his own release came, and he collapsed on Kagome.

"Wow," she said out of breath. He grinned, rolling off her then pulling her close. "That was the best sex we've ever had," he said in her ear. She giggled, snuggling close to her boyfriend.

"I love you Inuyasha," she said sleepily. He kissed her temple. "I love you too Kagome," he answered.

Caution was thrown to the wind, consequences were forgotten as sleep claimed the two. But neither had any idea of the trouble that has yet to come.

Next: Signs

Note from author:

Ok, my lemon sucked, I know. This fic will not be long, so don't expect this to be over ten to fifteen chapters. Oh, and everyone had a nickname in the group:

Kagome/Kags

Inuyasha/Inu or Yash

Kouga/Pack

Ayame/'Yame

Miroku/Miro

Sango/San-san

Isuzu/Zu-zu

I know how they feel…I'm going into my senior year too and I'm excited and depressed at the same time . Shout outs to Class of 09!! Plz R and R!!


	2. Signs

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…….

Along Came the Baby

II- Signs

"Ms. Higurashi!"

Kagome jumped a bit, startled at her teacher's sudden outburst. "I will not having you nodding off in my class, sleeping is for home," Mrs. Miyazaki, the English 12 teacher said.

Kagome nodded apologetically and looked at the clock. Almost lunchtime.

A month had passed since the first day of school, and senior year was not what Kagome expected. Where were the parties? The fairs?

'They come at the end of the year, retard,' her mind told her. She sighed, her eyelids drooping once again. She'd been feeling unusually tired lately. And a bit nauseous in the morning.

But Kagome put it to the back of her mind, she was just anxious right? "Ok, your reports are due tomorrow, have a good day," Mrs. Miyazaki dismissed the class as the bell rang. Kagome gathered her books and started to walk out the class.

"Higurashi, I'd like to have a word with you," Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

"Yes Mrs. Miyazaki?" Kagome asked turning around.

The older woman sighed. "I've noticed you've been slacking lately dear and I'm starting to worry. Keep it up and you'll lose the valedictorian title to Isuzu Minagawa. You two are only a few points away from each other, and she is the salutatorian," she explained.

Kagome scowled at the mention of Isuzu. 'Like hell Isuzu will beat me,' she thought bitterly. "I'll try harder Mrs. Miyazaki," Kagome promised. The teacher smiled.

"That's good to hear. You are one the best students here, don't let me down," she said. Kagome nodded, smiled politely, and left the classroom.

"Finally,"

Kagome was surprised to see Inuyasha leaning on the wall by the classroom door. "Were you waiting on me Inu?" she asked hugging him.

He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Uh…yeah," he said in a sarcastic tone. Kagome giggled. "Sorry, I kinda got in trouble with Mrs. Miyazaki," Kagome explained as the two walked to the lunchroom. Inuyasha looked surprised. "Trouble? What for?" he asked. "Slacking and sleeping. But I don't know, I get enough sleep but I still feel tired for some reason," she said.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Maybe its your time of the month," he suggested. Kagome slugged his arm.

"Hey!" he protested. "No baka, I haven't had mine yet," she growled playfully. Inuyasha laughed. "Hey, its was just an idea," he said.

"A bad one," Kagome giggled. The two continued to walk until they reached the cafeteria.

"What are we having today for lunch?" Kagome asked as they spotted Ayame in the lunch line.

Inuyasha made a face. "Their 'special' beef stroganoff. I'll pass, I don't want to spend the rest of the week sick," he grunted as he turned to walk to their usual table.

"Ooh, yum," Kagome licked her lips and quickly grabbed a tray. Inuyasha looked surprised, then confused.

"Are you ok, Kags? You HATE their beef stroganoff," he asked. Kagome smiled brightly and continued down the line. Inuyasha shrugged and walked to the table.

"Hey Kagome," Ayame greeted when Kagome caught up to her. "What's up 'Yame," she returned.

"You must be feeling brave today, you're gonna EAT the stroganoff?" Ayame made a disgusted face at the pasta. Kagome nodded gaily.

"I don't see the big idea, it looks great!" she exclaimed. Ayame gave Kagome an 'Eww, are you serious?!' look before paying for her simple salad and heading to their table with Kagome behind her.

When the two sat down, Sango took one look at the meal on Kagome's tray and turned green….literally.

"EW! ARE YOU GONNA **EAT** THAT?!" she demanded. Kagome gave her a crazy look. "Don't you think you are overreacting Sango?" she said in a bored tone.

"In the six to seven years I've known you, you NEVER ate the school stews, pasta, or mystery meat!….I'm appalled! *sniff* It's like I don't even know you even more!" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome shook her head. "Stop being so melodramatic Sango," she took a bite of the pasta.

. "Mmm…that's good," she said. Sango and Ayame gasped, while Miroku turned his head and made puking noises. Kouga, who had just made it to the table pretended to faint, and Inuyasha tried not to laugh at his friends' antics.

Kagome shook her head. "You guys are crazy," she stated. Kouga took his seat across from her. "No, you're the crazy one. You are so gonna be sick," he grunted.

Kagome shrugged and took another bite. Her friends made a disgusted face. "So you guys excited about the first game ?" Ayame asked changing the subject.

Inuyasha smirked. He, along with Kouga and Miroku were on the football team, and had been since 9th grade. Kagome was the captain of the cheerleading squad. Sango was her co-captain, along with Isuzu.

Ayame was also on the squad. Kouga nodded. "Excited? I'm ecstatic. I'm so ready to beat the brakes off Lorain Academy," he said flexing his muscle.

Ayame sighed. "You are such a bully." Kagome giggled. "Speaking of bully, you guys know you are wrong for what you did to those freshman yesterday," she stated.

Miroku choked on the drink he had just sipped on and laughed. "Oh hell yeah! That shit was too funny!" he exclaimed.

Sango glared at her boyfriend. "No it wasn't. You guys dumped some in the dumpster and stuffed some in their lockers. That was mean,"

Inuyasha shrugged indifferently. "So? It happened to us our freshman year, and I'm sure they'll do it their senior year," he stated.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Kagome popped a chocolate mint in her mouth and gathered her tray to put in the trash.

"See you guys in class!" Sango said on the way out the cafeteria.

Kagome nodded, and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "You got practice today?" she asked. He nodded. "You should be done with your practicing by the time we're done, so I can give you a ride home," he said.

Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek. "Hey Yash, lets throw a party," she said suddenly. "Don't you think its too early in the year to be throwing parties?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head repetitively. "Of course not. A party is what we need right now anyway. And I'm sure if we ask, Sesshomaru will let us use his pool house," she inquired.

Inuyasha looked up in thought, contemplating her idea. Kagome looked at him expectantly. "What the hell, lets do it," he said after a while. Kagome jumped up and down for joy, then kissing Inuyasha deeply.

He moaned low in his throat as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, tasting the chocolaty mint she just had.

Kagome whimpered and returned the kiss. So wrapped up in the kiss, that the two didn't hear the click-clack of a pair of heels approach them.

"Ahem…leave the making-out for home, children,"

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped apart and finally noticed their counselor, Kaede Yuragi giving them a scrutinizing look.

Kagome blushed deeply. "Sorry Ms. Yuragi," she apologized. "Get to class," she said dismissively, walking away.

"That was embarrassing." Kagome muttered quietly as the two reached their designated classroom.

Inuyasha snorted but said nothing. When they walked into the classroom, Kagome immediately made her way to the back of the class where her friends were.

"Party at the pool house next weekend!" she announced. Sango's face lit up. "A party? Really?!" she asked.

Kagome nodded happily. Miroku shook his head. "Isn't it too early to be partying?" he asked.

"What are you on crack? It's never too early to party!" Ayame swayed her hips.

Kouga grabbed her waist, effectively stopping her dance. "That's enough 'Yame," he grunted.

Ayame frowned but before she could light into him, he motioned towards the other side of the room where some boys from the football team were making crude comments and gestures at her.

"Hey Ayame, why don't you swing some of that my way?" the star of the defensive line, Jared Sullivan, called then made a kissing gesture to her. The other boys whooped.

Kouga growled. "Hey Sullivan, feel like getting your teeth knocked out today? Dude?" he balled his fist for emphasis.

Jared just smirked. "Not my fault your girlfriend is hot Pack. Speaking of hot," Jared got up from his seat and walked over to where they were.

He stood right in front of Kagome smirking.

"Kagome….what's up?" he leaned on her desk. Kagome grimaced and rolled her eyes.

Next thing she knew, Inuyasha grabbed Jared by his shirt, holding him a little off the ground. "You've got a lot of nerve Sullivan, I'll give you that, but I'm not as nice as Kouga. I won't hesitate to beat the life out of you, got it?"

Jared swallowed hard. "Mr. Namoi! In the hall!" the teacher, who just happened to walk in the class, said.

Inuyasha growled, but put Jared down. Glaring at him, he walked out the classroom. Jared smirked and winked at Kagome after he left.

"Prick," Kagome spat. Sango sat next to her. "Wow, what a jerk," she said disgustedly as they watched Jared walk back to his desk.

Kagome shook her head. "Yeah, Jared has tried to get me to go out with him since 9th grade. He's a jerk though,"

The two looked where the jocks were sitting, and another defensive player, Todd Graham, winked at Sango. She growled.

Miroku frowned. "Do they all want a beat down today?" he asked Kouga. Kouga glared at Jared.

"Don't worry, practice is going to be a bitch for them today. Coach is putting the quarterback in charge today, and you know what that means," he smirked.

Miroku laughed a little. "Jared made a mistake making Yash mad,"

That's when Inuyasha walked back into the class, followed by the teacher, and sat next to Kagome.

"You ok?" she asked quietly. He nodded. "Didn't get into trouble or anything," he said.

Kagome shook her head. "No, about Jared," she said. Inuyasha leaned his chair back and put his hands behind his head.

"I'm not worried about that pussy. He'll get what he deserves at practice today," he said.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a warning tone about his choice of words. Inuyasha shrugged.

"What, he is," he protested. Kagome shook her head. "Anyway, we need to talk to Sesshomaru after school so we can spread the word about the party."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll talk to him. So, you gonna pick out a bikini for the party or what?" Inuyasha waggled his brows.

Kagome giggled, then put on a seductive smirk. "That's for me to know, and you to find out," she said.

Inuyasha growled softly but said nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean no?!" Inuyasha all but yelled. After school had ended and practices were over, Kagome and Inuyasha rode over to his house to get permission from Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru for the party.

Sesshomaru Namoi was always crisp, clean, and sophisticated, and had a personality to match. He was Inuyasha's polar opposite.

The twenty-year old was the assistant manager of the company their father owned and would inherit the business should Toga Namoi, their father, pass. But half the business did go to Inuyasha as well.

He stood six foot three and had long, silky silver hair that reached to his thighs.

"I will not have a bunch of unruly teens frolicking around in my pool house," Sesshomaru stated coldly.

Inuyasha glared at his brother. "You're a selfish prick, you know that?" he said. Sesshomaru gave him a short glance before replying, "And you're an idiot half-breed but everyone has their shortcomings,"

Kagome decided to speak up. "Please Sesshomaru? We really need this party, and its hot so why not a pool party? You remember when you were a senior," she pleaded.

"The answer is no," Sesshomaru stated dismissively.

"Aww c'mon Sesshy, let them have their fun," came a soft female voice. Inuyasha smirked, and crossed his arms, knowing who it was and that he won the argument.

"Why hello **Rin**, how nice to see you today," he stood up and gave his future sister-in-law a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Yash, Kags," she greeted happily.

Rin Wanabi was Sesshomaru's fiancé. The two were engaged soon after high school and planned to get married in the near future.

The nineteen year old worked part-time at a local restaurant and went to college near-by. She stood five foot seven and had long dark brown hair that flipped out and reached her mid-back, and chocolate eyes.

While Sesshomaru was a bit unemotional, Rin was always bursting with energy, and a very fun person to be around. Her personality contrasted with Sesshomaru's but you know what they say: opposites attract.

"Sesshy, why not let them use the pool house. It's extremely hot and they are trying to throw the first senior party of the year," Rin walked up to her fiancé who was sitting in his swivel chair. She gave him a hug around the neck and kissed his cheek.

'Thank God for Rin,' Inuyasha thought while he smirked victoriously. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes before saying, "Fine, but Rin and I will be there to make sure nothing gets out of hand,"

"Yay! Come on Kagome, call San-san and 'Yame so we can go swim suit shopping!" Rin said excitedly.

Kagome nodded as she preceded to speed dial her best friends. Rin gave Sesshomaru a quick kiss on the lips before swiping the keys to his convertible Mustang and taking off with Kagome.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. "What?" Inuyasha asked.

"You owe me big time," Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha smirked as he got out his cell phone.

He speed dialed his best friends number.

"What up," came Miroku's voice after three rings. "Miro! Start callin' everybody and telling them there's a pool party at my place next weekend," Inuyasha said sending Sesshomaru a 'I won and you lost' smirk.

"Sesshomaru said yes?! Ah hell yeah!" Miroku cheered. "Yeah, Kagome and Rin just left to go get San-san and 'Yame to go bathing suit shopping," Inuyasha said.

"Alright, cool. I'll go ahead and tell everybody. This party is going to be bad ass," Miroku said before hanging up.

Inuyasha yawned and put his hands behind his head, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Jackass," Sesshomaru spat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oooh, look at this one!"

Sango, Ayame, Rin and Kagome were currently at a popular swim suit store picking out bikinis.

Rin held up an orange and yellow one piece that showed a bit of skin. It had one strap that went over her shoulder, and it had holes on both sides to show off a bit of her stomach. A matching sarong completed her ensemble.

"That's cute, but look at this one," Sango held up a pink and black two piece. The top was a halter that tied in the back, and the bottom was boy shorts. She also had a sarong to go with it.

Ayame wordlessly held up a white one piece that was made like a halter. It had to words 'Feisty' printed diagonally across it.

Kagome smiled as she held a red two piece with no straps. It fit like a tube top and it showed all her stomach. The bottoms were boy short and showed off her butt. A red sarong came with it.

"Damn, are we gonna be the hottest things at the party or what?" Ayame giggled.

"The party should be next weekend, on the 7th," Sango said. "It's the 31st?" Kagome asked. Rin looked at her. "Of course. Where have you been?" she asked.

Kagome fell silent. 'But if today is the thirty-first…'

::"Sorry, I kinda got in trouble with Mrs. Miyazaki," Kagome explained as the two walked to the lunchroom. Inuyasha looked surprised. "Trouble? What for?" he asked. "Slacking and sleeping. But I don't know, I get enough sleep but I still feel tired for some reason," she said.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Maybe its your time of the month," he suggested. Kagome slugged his arm.

"Hey!" he protested. "No baka, I haven't had mine yet," she growled playfully. Inuyasha laughed. "Hey, its was just an idea," he said.::

'I haven't had my period not one time this month….and I've been unusually tired and nauseous, and for some reason had a craving for the cafeteria food….'

Kagome wasn't a complete idiot, so she had an idea what was wrong with her.

"Kagome? What's the matter?" Sango asked when she noticed her best friend being extremely quiet. Her face had gotten pale, and her hands were shaking.

"Kagome?" Kagome was in her own world.

"R-Rin…I need you to take me to Sango's but first we need to stop at a Wal-Mart first," Kagome stated shakily. Sango opened her mouth to ask why her place but remembered Kagome's mom.

"O-ok," Rin answered uncertainly. The four paid for their suits and left the store. "Kagome, what's the matter? You look as if you've seen a ghost," Ayame asked as they got into Sesshomaru's Mustang but got no answer.

The ride to the nearest Wal-Mart was silent, and Rin, Ayame and Sango were all worried about Kagome.

When Rin pulled up by the superstore entrance, Kagome quickly got out. "Wait here," she told them as she rushed into the store. Rin parked in a nearby space and turned the car off.

"What do you guys think is the matter?" she asked. Sango gave a shrug. "Your guess is as good as mine, but I'm worried."

Ayame nodded, "I've never seen her so scared before. Whatever it is, it has to be big." she said.

After a couple of minutes they spotted Kagome coming out of the store holding a small bag.

When she got in the car, nobody said anything. Sango caught a glimpse of what was in the bag, and her eyes widened. She said nothing as they made the short trip to Sango's home.

Once there, the foursome quickly went inside. No one was home, and that was a bit of a relief.

Kagome silently and quickly went to the bathroom where she stayed for about twenty minutes.

Rin, Sango, and Ayame jumped when they heard a loud sob come from the bathroom.

"Kagome?! What's the matter?" Rin demanded, opening the door. Kagome looked at them, tears in her eyes.

"I-is that what I think it is?" Ayame asked shakily. In her shaky hand, Kagome held a pregnancy test, and anybody with common sense could tell it was positive.

"I-I'm pregnant…" she whispered. Sango swallowed hard and stepped up to a scared Kagome.

She pulled her into a hug, Rin and Ayame following suit. "I'm pregnant," Kagome repeated bursting into tears.

End Chapter

Next: Pool party from hell


	3. Pool party from HELL

Sorry the update took so long, I've been working on my book (which I finished, yay me! Now I need to get it published) and been having massive writer's block with this one. :P

Disclaimer: He sure as hell ain't mine……

Along Came the Baby

III- Pool Party from Hell

The girls remained hugged up with Kagome until she was spent and no longer sobbing.

"How the hell am I supposed to tell Inuyasha I'm pregnant?! He'll hate me!" Kagome exclaimed.

"He can't Kags, for one it takes two to make a baby so half of this **is** his fault. Two, Inuyasha may be a jackass at times but I doubt he would hate or abandon you," Rin said.

"You of all people should know that Kagome," Sango added. Kagome sniffled as she felt more tears form.

"I'm only 17, I can't have a baby!" she whispered. "You're not gonna have an…" Ayame's voice trailed off.

Kagome gave her a look of complete horror. "I could never do that!" she exclaimed.

Ayame swallowed hard. "I….I need some time to figure this out. I won't tell Inuyasha until the party. You guys can't breathe a word about this. Especially you Ayame," Kagome looked at the red head with a more determined look on her face. Ayame flinched a bit.

"Why me?" she asked. "I fear Kouga's reaction a little more than Inuyasha's. If Kouga finds out, he'll flip. He'll probably kill Inuyasha AND me," she told her.

Ayame nodded, knowing her words were true. Kouga was extremely protective of Kagome. Although he and Inuyasha were friends, Kouga would probably kill Inuyasha for this.

"Rin, don't tell Sesshomaru, ok?" Kagome made Rin promise. Rin nodded. "San….don't tell Miro, k?" Kagome said to her best friend.

Sango nodded nervously. Kagome sighed heavily and slid to the floor.

" I can't believe it…I…I'm going to be a mom," she whispered.

"What the hell is taking her so long?" Inuyasha grumbled, waiting on Rin to get back with Kagome.

"They went shopping baka, I doubt they'll be back anytime soon," Sesshomaru grumbled.

The two sat in the living room watching TV and waiting on their girlfriends. Suddenly, Inuyasha's cell phone went off to Young Jeezy's "I put on"

He answered with a quick, "Hello?"

"Inuyasha," came a cold, crisp voice. 'Crap' "Mrs. Higurashi, how are you today?" he asked politely.

Shishiko sat in her kitchen holding the phone. Kagome had not returned home and it was going on 7.

"Fine, thank you. I'm calling to ask if you knew where Kagome was. It's getting a bit late, and she knows not to stay out on school nights." she said.

Inuyasha inwardly groaned. "Actually, she went somewhere with Rin, my future sister-in-law. She should be on her way home now," Inuyasha said.

Shishiko narrowed her eyes. "Good," she said curtly, then hung up. Inuyasha sighed, then dialed Kagome's cell phone.

After five rings she answered.

"H-hello?"

"Hey, your mom just called looking for you, so I'm giving you a heads-up," Inuyasha said.

"Thanks…." Kagome said a bit too quietly.

"Kagome? What's the matter, you sound like you've been crying." Inuyasha was on full alert.

"It's nothing Inuyasha. Rin said something funny and you know how I cry-laugh," Kagome lied.

Inuyasha calmed down a bit. "Well, tell Rin to drop you off at home and I'll see you in the morning ok?" he said.

"Ok. I….I love you Inuyasha.." Kagome said weakly. Inuyasha knew something was wrong.

"I love you too, Kagome, is something the matter?" he asked concerned. Kagome smiled sadly over the phone.

'If he only knew,' she thought. "I told you it's nothing. See you tomorrow," she said hanging up. Inuyasha growled a bit before hanging up. Something was up, he could feel

it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling a bit worse. The previous day played through her mind.

'Pregnant,' She made herself get out of the comfort of her bed, and walked into her closet to pick out an outfit.

'Do I feel like dressing up today?' she thought. She shrugged and pulled out a pair of flare out jeans, a navy blue Hollister shirt, and some matching flip flops.

She brushed her hair up into a high ponytail and went into the bathroom to handle hygiene. All of a sudden an overwhelming feeling overtook her and found herself throwing up in the toilet.

'There's no doubt about it, I'm gonna have a baby,' she thought as tears came to her eyes.

She continued to heave all her stomach's contents into the toilet, contemplating whether or not to avoid Inuyasha and drive to school.

When she was through, she brushed her teeth again and texted Inuyasha stating:

_Driving today, mom wants me to run errands for her after school_

She then gathered her keys and things, and headed down the stairs. Her mother sat in the kitchen as usual, sipping coffee and reading a newspaper.

She glanced at Kagome with mild disgust. "Really, what are you wearing Kagome. You look like a trashy hobo," Shishiko said sordidly.

Kagome grabbed a Poptart and rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she stated before leaving.

She smiled a little at the sight of her car. 'It's been a minute since I've driven my baby,' she thought.

Though Kagome's mom mistreated her, Kagome never received less than the best. She owned a white Camero. She had blue flames painted on the sides and on the hood of the car, with black outlining the flames.

On the right side of the car a black dragon could be seen. The car also sat on Spinners, the rims being black and blue. The interior was black leather, the carpeting blue plush. The seats were engraves with _Kags _in white. Her bass system was to die for.

Kagome slid into her car and cranked it up. Instantly, Beyonce's 'Single Ladies' song filled her ears.

She sighed as she drove the short distance to her school. When she pulled in the parking lot, she parked next to Sango's hot pink Eclipse. She gathered her things and got out, only to see Isuzu pulling up in her lime green Nissan Skyline.

Like Kagome, Isuzu never received less than the best. Kagome rolled her eyes, and walked inside the building.

Sango and Ayame were in their usual spot in the morning: Sango's locker next to the cafeteria. They spotted Kagome and instantly walked to her side.

"Hey Kags, you ok?" Sango asked, concerned. Ayame nodded. Kagome gave them both a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine….have either of you seen Inuyasha?" she asked. "I'm right here,"

Kagome jumped a bit, then turned to see her boyfriend standing behind her. He was dressed in a blue Coogi shirt, baggy blue jean shorts, and blue and black Air max.

"You ok? You dressed down today, what's up?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Nothing, I just didn't want to dress up today is all," she answered.

Inuyasha gave her a suspicious look but left it alone. "Eww, you look like a hobo…but then again, when don't you,"

Kagome sighed when she heard her cousin's voice, and after the laughter of her two flunkies.

"Give it a rest Isuzu, seriously, can't you find something else to do?" Sango snapped.

Isuzu stood dressed in a white tube top that showed a little tummy and some black skinny leg jeans with white closed toe heels. Her long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.

She gave Sango a sarcastic smile. "Actually, I can. _Hey Inuyasha_," she waved to the teen.

"Hi," Inuyasha said back nonchalantly. "You are about five seconds away from an ass whooping," Kagome said a bit too calmly.

"Just saying hi," Isuzu mocked, then walked away laughing with her friends. "Don't let her get to you, Kagome," Inuyasha told her. The bell rang for first period. "I'll see you at lunch, k?" Inuyasha gave Kagome a quick kiss on the lips, and the two parted ways.

Kagome sighed heavily as she walked to her class, which she had with Miroku.

She got into class only to see him there already, sitting at the two seated tables the class provided.

He glanced at her, and a worried expression crossed his face. "Hey Kago, what's wrong?" he asked. Kagome rolled her eyes playfully, sitting down next to her best friend's boyfriend.

"Nothing, nothing. Jeez, I dress down for a day and everyone is acting like I'm depressed or something," she plastered on a fake smile. 'What they don't know is that they are right,' she thought.

Miroku shrugged. "It's just unusual to see you dressed like that," he defended. Kagome laughed softly.

"I know, I know," she said. Miroku gave her a suspicious look "You sure you ok?" he asked. Kagome nodded and began copying the notes off the board.

Miroku decided to let it go, for the time being….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Word had gotten out about the pool party, and soon that was the only thing everyone in school talked about.

So when the day finally arrived, every teen in school was hyper, and super excited. There was practically a stampede when the final bell rang.

"So tonight's the night you tell him…" Sango said. She, Rin, Kagome, and Ayame were at Rin's place getting ready for the party.

Kagome nodded sadly. "Yea…tonight's the night. H-how do I look you guys?" she turned from the mirror to face her friends. She had her red two piece on, along with the sarong and matching flip flops.

Her head was in a cascade of curls that bounced about her shoulders. She had black eyeliner on with red eyeshadow to match her swimsuit, and clear lipgloss on.

"You look gorgeous Kags," Rin smiled at her friend. "Absolutely divine girl," Ayame added.

Kagome smiled brightly. "You guys look great too," she said. Sango had left her hair down, but had it curled on the end. Her makeup matched her bikini. Rin and Ayame both left their hair down also, and had matching makeup. "Ready?" Rin asked. Everyone nodded.

They all gathered their things, jumped in Rin's truck and she sped off to her fiancé's house.

Meanwhile, the party was already started, and Inuyasha was growing impatient waiting for Kagome.

"Where the hell is she already?!" he demanded, downing a cup of punch, in which he found out someone had graciously spiked.

He spit the drink out.

"What the fuck?! What ass face put Vodka in the punch?! This shit is gross!" he exclaimed.

Miroku laughed at his friend. Donning nothing more than his slightly baggy, dark purple trunks and black muscle tank, he (keenly) showed off his physique.

Inuyasha stood in nothing more than his slightly baggy red trunks, showing off his rock-hard frame.

He looked around for any sign of his girlfriend, none.

"Nice party Inuyasha," he heard a female voice, borderline sultry. He looked to see Isuzu standing in front of him, wearing a lightning blue two piece bikini that went perfectly with her eyes.

Her long hair hung loose, and she showed off her tattoo of a sun around her belly button, and diamond belly button ring.

Miroku raised a brow. Inuyasha gave her a slightly irritated look.

"Thanks," he said dismissively. But that didn't stop Isuzu as she continued to make conversation with him.

Miroku fought the urge to laugh, but stopped when he noticed Rin's truck pulling up.

Out stepped four goddesses, it seemed every guy at the party stopped what they were doing to stare at the four.

"Hey Yash, you can stop whining, Kags is here," he told him. Inuyasha's eyes lit up and he looked to see Kagome heading his way.

And she looked gorgeous, wearing his favorite color. Isuzu frowned.

"What's _she _doing talking to Yash?" Sango asked Kagome, as they made their way to their boyfriends.

"I don't know and I don't care, I'm not going to let her get to me," Kagome said, as she finally reached the querulous hanyou.

"It's about damn time," he told her, completely ignoring the fact that Isuzu was still there.

"I'm sorry Inu, you know beauty takes time," Kagome gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Isuzu snorted. Kagome gave her one look, then turned her attention back to her boyfriend.

"You look good," she told him, happy when she noticed Isuzu leave from the corner of her eye.

"You look even better," Inuyasha whispered hotly into her ear. Kagome smiled brightly, momentarily forgetting her woes and worries.

"Did Kouga make it yet?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smirked. "If I didn't know any better Kagome, I'd say you had a thing for Pack,"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Good thing you do know better. Is he here or not?" she asked.

SPLASH!!! "KOUGA YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!"

"Does that answer your question?" Inuyasha asked as the two rushed to the pool. Kouga was doubled over in laughter, while Ayame struggled to get out of the pool.

"WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU WOLFE!!!" she exclaimed. Kouga took off.

Kagome shook her head and laughed, as she watched Ayame chase her boyfriend. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Miroku sneaking up on Sango.

"San-" Sango screamed as Miroku picked her up and threw her into the pool. Kagome laughed. "Tried to warn ya," she said. "Yash, if you throw me into the pool, I'll cut you off for a month," she then threatened.

Inuyasha scowled. "Dammit," he cursed.

Sesshomaru and Rin walked up. Rin giggled. "Ahh, I remember those days. Good times, good times," she said.

"There's too much water around the pool," Sesshomaru grumbled. Inuyasha looked at him crazy.

"It's a pool party, _Lord Sesshomaru, _or have you forgotten?" he told his brother.

Sesshomaru gave him a long look, before tackling Inuyasha in neck-break speed, and landed in the pool.

Kagome's eyes widened and she burst out laughing, as did her friends. "Holy shit! Now I see why Sess was a legend back at 'Gashi!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, well my Sesshy is a man with many talents," Rin smiled at Kagome mischievously.

"Ok, ew. Too much information Rin," Kagome chuckled. When Inuyasha emerged from the pool, she struggled not to laugh again.

"Remind me to never make Sess mad at a pool party," he grumbled. "How bout never," Miroku suggested.

The group laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party began to die down around 11. As the people began to go home, Kagome remembered she had an objective for the night.

She swallowed hard, as she watched Inuyasha chat animatedly with Miroku, Kouga and some other members of the football team from her spot at a nearby table.

"So…you gonna tell him?" Sango came up behind her. She jumped a little. "Sango, you startled me," she stated.

Sango smiled half-heartedly as she sat across from her.

"You haven't told him," she looked Kagome in the eye. Kagome looked down.

"No…I've been procrastinating all night. Enjoying his not hating me. Enjoying seeing him happy. Because in the next few minutes, it's all going to go away," she alleged despondently.

"Like we said before Kags, he can't hate you. It takes two to make a baby," Sango told her, lowering her voice so only Kagome could hear.

Kagome nodded, with tears in her eyes. "But I can't help but to feel something bad is going to happen if I tell him. That's why I'm so scared," she whispered.

"But you have to tell him…maybe not today or tomorrow, but eventually you will. I'm gonna go grab a drink, be back, ok?" Sango told her before getting up and leaving the table.

Kagome looked back at her boyfriend. 'I do have to tell him,' she thought.

She then made up her mind to go for it, because the longer she waited, the harder it was going to be.

She rose from her spot at the table and marched right over to Inuyasha. "Hey Yash, can I speak to you for a moment...privately?" she asked.

"Sure," he told her, then told his friends he'd be back. Kagome led him to a secluded area by the pool house, where no one would bother them.

He placed his hands on her waist and kissed her lips. "What's up?" he asked. Kagome smiled at him, a bit sadly.

"Did I tell you how fuckin' hot you look tonight?" he asked her. Kagome laughed a little.

"I think that's already been established," she told him. Inuyasha lowered his lips to hers.

"Well, I'll tell you again: You look fuckin' hot," he stated before kissing her deeply.

Kagome moaned, beginning to get lost in the loving kiss. 'No!' Her mind screamed, 'You have to tell him!'

"Inu, wait," Kagome broke the kiss, earning a very confused look from her boyfriend.

"There's something I have to tell you…" she said. "What?" Inuyasha inquired.

Kagome sighed. "I…I don't really know how to say this Yash…" she uttered.

A look of complete horror passed Inuyasha's face.

"These last couple of weeks, I have been experiencing some…rather unusual things. I've been tired, nauseous, and craving disgusting food. I didn't realize til the other day what was wrong," Kagome struggled to hold back tears.

"What, what's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, his voice laced with worry. Kagome sighed again.

"I'm just gonna come right out and say it. Inuyasha, I'm pregnant," Kagome looked him in the eyes.

His eyes widened, and he remained quiet. "Inuyasha?" Kagome voiced worriedly.

No answer. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again. He said nothing. Tears began to fall down Kagome's face. "Inu, I-" Her words died as Inuyasha fainted.

Next:

Surprising Refutation


End file.
